


Carpe diem

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bus, Carpe Diem, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Time Loop, tuesday loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “A time loop is a phenomenon when some periods of time are repeated and re-experiences by somebody” Taeyong reads from the Internet “You understand ?”“So we will live in this Tuesday forever ? Until we die ?”  Yuta asks
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Carpe diem

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea from the song Dance Dance by Day6 (plz check it out) n Brian sang ' carpe diem '. i looked up n found it interesting to write a fics having this.  
> plz tell me if there are tags n problems.
> 
> Song :  
> Dance Dance - Day6

Carpe diem ( a Latin phrase ) : the enjoyment of the pleasures of the moment without concern for the future.

;

Yuta runs to the bus stop. His clock didn’t ring in the morning so here is Yuta, running with the untie shoelace. The bus stop is crowd today. Fortunately, his bus number 19 is going behind him. He hops on and breaths heavily. Yuta says hello to the driver like always. Somehow, everyday, there is only him on the bus or maybe the place Yuta studies is in the countryside faraway. The bus is too old with those seats and weird colors that time makes for them.

However, today is different. There’s another boy on the bus. He wears casual clothes, dark hair, listening to his music. Yuta just ignores him and looks out to the street that he is too familiar with. He remembers each shops and restaurants. His hand touchs something in his bag. It’s a lolipop. He unwraps and eat it. The sweetness spreads inside his mouth.

Everything is normal like usual until the bus suddenly stops. The driver tells him that there is a problem with the engine and the bus will be dead for 20 minutes, maybe. Yuta signs. His class starts at 8 and now he stucks here at 7.50. This place is too far for Yuta to walk to school. He takes his phone and calls Johnny :

“Hey. My bus is dead”

“So ? It’s not my problem,” Johnny replies from the other phone.

“Take notes for me in the class. I can’t survive without those because it’s Mr.Byun. Come on, please” 

“You own me a drink, okay. But you better be good next time. Mr.Byun has an eye on ya”

“I know” and then the call ends. Yuta looks at his phone and puts it in his bag. He turns around and looks at the guy. He seems to be calm and sits in silence. 

After 30 minutes, the bus continues its journey. Yuta arrives at his university at 8.45, when his first class just finishes. Johnny comes out and gives him the paper:

“That’s yours. Now, a drink” Johnny smiles.

They head to the canteen and Yuta pays for both of their drinks. 

“Yuta, it’s already the 3rd time in a month you skip Mr.Byun class. You know how hard his tests are. The last time was you woke up late because of your work. You have to take care of your health and your study” Johnny tells him.

“I know. But my bus is dead on the middle of the road today. It’s a reasonable reason to skip that class. My work is fine these days. I can handle it. Beside, I have you to take care of me” Yuta elbows Johnny and grins “we’re gonna be bestfriends forever and take care of each other, right ?”

“Yah, of course. But your health is still yours. You better take care of it or you’re gonna die before me”

“Ya, ya, I know that.”

In the evening, Yuta goes on the same bus but alone. That guy in the morning was no where to be seen. He comes to his small apartment, drops his bag, eats a little and goes to his work. Yuta works in a coffee shop that opens overnight because students these days need coffee for their deadline. His shift ends at 6 in the morning. 

He walks in, trades place with Jaehyun and stands there. It is just a normal shop but it’s near another university in the city so there are lots of people come here. The bell at the door rings and 2 people walk in. Yuta recognizes that one, the one on the bus. He is talking and looking at the menu with his friend. Then his friend comes and orders.

“Can I have your name, please ?” Yuta says when he finishes ordering.

“Doyoung. Thank you” and he leaves to go to his seat.

He keeps looking at their table all over until they leave. Then, he tries to study a little bit. Yuta knew that if he studies abroad, it would be hard but he still did it. And now, he is trying to balance his life from not sleeping inside class and eating enough food. 

Yuta reaches his beloved bed at 6.15 in the morning, takes a nap, a shower and runs to the bus stop like always. It has been a routine for more than 3 years. And he has never thought that it would change because of a bus.

;

Taeyong is standing at the bus stop. Because he just changed his campus, he has to use the bus to travel. Exactly at that minute, he sees the other guy on the bus number 19 like yesterday, running with messy hair. 

Taeyong goes on the bus, takes his airpod and listens to music on the way. And suddenly, the bus stops, again. 

“I think that something happens to the bus’s engine and it may take 20 minutes to recover it. Please stay on the bus while I check it” the driver says.  
Taeyong hears that guy signs and says ‘again’. Taeyong didn’t expect the bus to be broken everyday when he needs to go to school. 

After 30 minutes, the driver tells them that everything is okay and they continues moving.

“Mr.Lee, why is it broken twice ? I didn’t see it dead before” The guy asks.

“What are you talking about ? It just a little problem today. It wasn’t like that yesterday. The bus has been fine since I started drving it until today, actually. I will need to check it again,” the driver replies.

Taeyong is confused. Today ? Yesterday ? It was dead yesterday. Why is he saying like that ? He takes his phone and it shows that today is Tuesday, which is supposed to be yesterday. Taeyong sees that guy scrolling all over his calendar. What the hell is happening ? It probably is just a minor because Taeyong’s been up late this week.

At the university, Taeyong is surprised to see students going out of every classes. Doyoung- his best friend - comes to him.

“Well. This is suprising, Taeyong ah. The 1st time you came late for class. 1st time in 3 years. What happened ?” Doyoung pats his shoulder.

“I thought today is Wednesday. Our class starts at 9 instead of 8,” the elder confusingly says.

“You need to have proper sleep. This is your notes because I know you’ll need those”

“Thanks, Doie. You’re the best” 

In the evening, Taeyong heads to his dance class. He sees Ten, Jaehyun and Winwin chatting with each other in the exact position like yesterday. Then Ten greets him

“Yo, bro. Why are you looking at me like that ?”

“What day is today ?”

“What ? Today is Tuesday, stupid. What happened to our smartass ?” Ten albows him “ Anyways, let’s get to our practice”

They practice for an hour and then ready to leave. 

“Why are you so good at this, Taeyongie-hyung ? I couldn’t do it properly” Winwin asks him when the class ends.

“We did it yesterday, remember ?”

“No. We didn’t have this yesterday. What happened to you, Taeyong-hyung ?” Winwin asks with worry.

“Winwinie, Taeyong-hyung is fine. Maybe he didn’t have enough sleep. He studies a lot. Hyung, you should take care of yourself more. Rest a day, hyung. Don’t overwork yourself, okay ?” Jaehyun tells him.

“Umh, okay,” Taeyong says. He clearly remembers that today is Wednesday, not Tuesday.

“Anyways, Doyoungie-hyung is waiting for you. Bye Hyungie” They wave goodbye at him.

“Bye bye,” and Taeyong leaves.

“You want coffee ? I wanna go drink it” Doyoung says when Taeyong hi-five with him.

“Umh, not today. I’m not feeling well. I will go home. See ya tomorrow,”

“Okay. Bye. Eat well. Sleep well, too. Don’t be late” Doyoung tells him.

Taeyong turns away and goes to the bus stop. In his memory, yesterday, Doyoung also offered him to go to that coffee shop. Today is yesterday. Yesterday is today. Taeyong helplessly shakes his head. Probably it is just a dream. Everything is going to be fine tomorrow again.

;

Taeyong is waiting at the bus stop, looking around. At that minute, the bus arrives. And that same guy also runs with his best to hop on. 

At 7.50am, the bus suddenly stops. The driver annouces the same thing as yesterday. He opens the phone. Tuesday. It’s still Tuesday. Nothing changes. Today is Tuesday. He sees that guy walking to him.

“Hey, we’re in the same bus, stuck in this stupid thing, I guess” he says “I’m Yuta”

“Taeyong,” Taeyong replies. Yuta seems to have the same age as him. He looks nice. Taeyong remembers seeing him somewhere.

“Can I sit here ?” Yuta points to the seat next to Taeyong.

“Of course.” They sit next to each other in silence until Taeyong says “I think we’re stuck in this time loop.”

“What loop ? What does it mean ?” Yuta asks him.

“You don’t know it ?”

“I’m not a Korean. I’m not supposed to understand that word,” Yuta pouts.

“A time loop is a phenomenon when some periods of time are repeated and re-experiences by somebody” Taeyong reads from the Internet “You understand ?”

“So we will live in this Tuesday forever ? Until we die ?” 

“I don’t know. I mean, there will be a way to break it, but I don’t know”

“Who cares. I don’t have to go to unversity anyways. I will enjoy this. Maybe Fate wants us to be here and enjoy our youth. Maybe we’re special. So, you wanna come with me ?” Yuta smiles. It is so beautiful and bright.

“Where will we go ?”

“Anywhere. We have time, while other don’t. Just go,” and he goes down the broken bus, waving goodbye to the driver. Taeyong follows him.

The road is quite empty because this is the countryside. Everything is so quiet. Yuta passes the road and tells Taeyong to walk with him. They go on the bus number 3 to the city center.

Yuta rarely goes here. He has to study and work so those tall buildings are so new to him. He holds Taeyong’s wrist and pulls him to go everywhere. Yuta is like a small curious child who just found a new city.

They go places to places, enter shops and buildings until their legs don’t want to walk anymore. They sit on a bench near the Han river. The cool wind blows into their faces and their hands. They just sit there, watching the people passing by on the road, feeling how peaceful they are when they don’t have to rush like others.

When the sun goes to sleep, leaving the blank space for the moon, they also leave. They walk side by side until they reach the bus stop.

“So, meet you tomorrow” Yuta says “Should it be tomorrow or today though ?”

“Tomorrow is today. But just say tomorrow then. Bye bye” the elder waves and they move in the opposite dirrections.

Yuta reaches home, is about to go to work but then he realises that he doesn’t need to. Time will just be there. It won’t go. So, Yuta just gonna stay home and have a sleep that he hasn’t had for centuries. It feels amazing to lie on your bed after going around. 

Yuta smiles. He likes Taeyong. Taeyong is really kind and he doesn’t complain anything.Yuta keeps having Taeyong’s image in his head. He had so much fun today because he had Taeyong. Yuta starts to feel that he wants tomorrow to come more than ever.

;

Taeyong is waiting at the bus stop. Strangely, he is waiting for Yuta, not the bus anymore. He just wants Yuta to come quickly because Taeyong likes his smile so much.

They both get on the bus and the driver says hello to them.

“Where should we go today ?” Yuta asks while looking out the streets.

“I don’t know. You wanna come to my university ?” Taeyong offers “I mean, it’s not too big or anything, but since we got on the bus, I think we can go to my unniversity. You can meet Doie. He’s very nice.”

“Sounds cool. Let’s go then”

The bus stops for 30 minutes like yesterday or like tomorrow. And then they get off and walk for 5 minutes to go to the university.

It is big. At least, bigger than where Yuta studies. Taeyong pulls him up to his class, when they just finish.

“Taeyong, why didn’t you show up today ?And who is this ?” Doyoung says, pointing at Yuta.

“The bus stops because of a problem. Oh, this is my new friend, Yuta” 

“I’m Doyoung. Nice to meet you,” Doyoung takes a look at his watch “I need to go for my next class. See you guys later” and then he goes.

“He seems to be a nerd. The one that likes to study and always get high grades” Yuta speaks after Doyoung is out of sight.

“He is kinda like that. He is good at everything, though. Doie looks cold at first but he is very friendly. You’ll know. Now, let’s go to the canteen, I haven’t got anything in my stomach” Taeyong sighs.

They eat then walk out to the football field where there is a competition.

“I miss playing football. I used to play it a lot with my friends back home” the younger seems to be in his memories.

“Why didn’t you continue ?”

“Accident. The doctor said I couldn’t play it anymore. And I could only watch them from outside. It’s kinda sad at first. But everything is fine now” Yuta says with that sad tone.

“I’m so sorry to hear that” Taeyong apologizes.

“You don’t need to. Anyways, let’s move somewhere else” Yuta stands up.

In the evening, Taeyong takes Yuta to his dance class.

“Yo, bro, who is this ?” Ten greets him.

“Hi, he’s my friend” Taeyong pats Yuta’s shoulder.

“I’m Yuta” Yuta shakes Ten’s hand.

“Yuta-hyung !” a familiar voice calls him.

“Jaehyunie, you’re also here ? The Earth is kinda small, I guess” Yuta happily says.

“I didn’t know that you’re friend with Taeyongie-hyung. He’s Ten-hyung. This is Winwin, my friend, who is the cutest person” Jaehyun pokes Winwin’s cheek.

“Heyy, I told you not to do that. I’m Winwin, by the way. Nice to meet you, hyung”

“Hyung, your shift starts at 10, right ?” Jaehyun asks him.

“I’m busy today. Can you replace me ? Or tell someone else replace me ? Please” Yuta begs him.

“Okay. I’m gonna find someone. Maybe Jungwoo.”

Yuta turns around and smile with Taeyong. The elder has a thumb up for him. Ten tells them to get ready for the practice.

“You wanna join ?” Ten asks him.

“No, thanks. I will just be here and wait for Taeyong then”

“Tell him to join. He’s actually good at dancing,” Jaehyun pulls his arms, forces him to stand up “Today, you are going to dance with us, Yuta-hyung. I know you’re good at dancing. You’re good with the beats and everything. Give it a try, hyung”

“Okay, okay, but you guy will be tired because I suck at dancing more than anyone you know” Yuta laughs.

Yuta follows them and tries to dance those basic movements first, then tries some harder stuff. Sweat is all over his body but he’s feeling so happy right now. To be honest, Yuta only has Johnny and Jaehyun as friends but they have others friends to hangout with, too. Yuta doesn’t take part in any clubs or activities at his university, doesn’t have time to go to parties where people drink and dance. It just gets lonely sometimes. But now he has Taeyong, then he make new friends with Ten and Winwin.

“See you tomorrow” Ten says when the practice ends “Yuta, you should go here and dance with us. You’re so good at dancing. We can be an amazing team and enter competitions. Join us, hyung”

“I’ll try and see my schedule first. You guys are extremely patient for handling me for an hour” Yuta hi-five with Ten.

Then, they leave the practice room. After a little talk, Taeyong and Yuta decide to go to a coffee shop near their bus stop. They talk without knowing the time passing. They gossip about everything they know, about their school, their families, their hobbies, their childhood.

“Why did you decide to go here ? Instead of staying home ?” Taeyong asks

“I got a scholarship into an university because I was good in playing football. They were about to train me to be a real player. But that accident happened. Things happened with my legs and the doctor said I couldn’t run too much or do heavy activities with my legs. So, I dropped it. And went here, to Korea, became a student major in music,” the younger tells him “It’s a long story. Anyways, how about you ? Why you wanna be a dancer and study music ?”

“I like it. I have passion for it. So I followed it. I love to see people dancing since I was young. I thought it would be extraordinary to make your own dance and perform it infront of hundred or thousand of people”

“I’m sure you will be there one day. You guys are all talented”

“And so are you. I’ll be very glad if you can join us” Taeyong turns his head, looks at Yuta and smiles.

“I wish I can. I still have to work. Balance it will be a problem. But I’ll try,” Yuta lowers his head “I’ve never thought that I would try dancing after that accident. But I can’t dance too hard stuff. My leg doesn’t allow me. Sometimes it hurts in the middle of the class and I hate it.”

“You’ll be fine. I promise. We can always figure it out, together. There will be a solution for everything” Taeyong holds Yuta’s hand.

“I hope so. I like dancing. You guys helped me a lot today. It’s late now. We should go home” Yuta stands up and they go home.

When Taeyong reaches his bed, he thinks of tomorrow. It’s weird how they are in this Tuesday loop which none of them know how to break through and just live it. Maybe Yuta is right. Maybe Fate wants them to know each other and have their time. Maybe Taeyong should be positive and live the moment.

Taeyong slowly falls asleep and in his dream, the softness of Yuta’s hand is still there.

;

Stuck in a loop isn’t bad, they can tell. Like their routine, Taeyong will always be the person waiting at the bus stop while Yuta will run like something is chasing him to get the bus. They say hi the the old driver, sit next to each other, discuss about their day. 

Isn’t it cool to be in a day again and again ? You can do everything you want. Your school, your class or your work are still there. Nothing is going change wherever you go.

Isn’t it magic to have time in your hand ? Everybody out there has to race because of their deadlines while you sit there and enjoy life. You can be in a shopping mall, wandering around without worrying. You can sleep and eat all day without anyone complaining about you. You always have enough time to live. It can’t be anything else except for magic. 

Maybe a fairy blesses you. Or a demon curses you that make you stay here in an unknown time. Just repeating and repeating. A funny thing here is that every single day in your life, every routines is a replayed film while the day that being repeated is a new journey every times.

;

In their 10th loop, they go to the arcade and play games all day. No one can stop them or anything. Taeyong loves Yuta’s smile when he wins. Yuta loves how comfortable to be with Taeyong because he finally has time and has a friend. They play games, then eat, then continue playing. They need to explore every machines because they don’t know if tomorrow will be the same. Maybe tomorrow is Wednesday. They will never know. They only go home and say goodbye when the stars up the night sky tell them to.

;

In the 17th loop, they go to the cinema. They watch this movie and later, watch another movie. The male cashier keeps looking at them whenever they get out because they have watched almost all movies that are shown that day.

“What should we watch next ?”Yuta asks.

“You’re planning to watch movies all today ?” Taeyong laughs.

“Yeah. The money never gone away. And time, too. Ah, I wanna watch that new anime movie. Go with me” Yuta pulls Taeyong to the cashier to buy tickets and popcorn. 

After they have seen all the movies, they walk alongside each other to a shop, buy drinks and go home. Their days are like that. Try something new for a day, go home, sleep for gaining energy and continue discovering new things. Sometimes, life is just easy and simple like that.

;

In their 20th loop, they decide to be on the bus until it stops at its last stop. They go down and walk to see new restaurants and shop that they’ve never seen before. They eat a little bit of this, a liitle bit of that. They rest for an hour then continue their trip. When the sun goes to sleep, they also go back their home.  
Taeyong and Yuta start to be a part of each other life, unexpectedly. 

;

In their 24th loop, they ride bicycle near the Han river. The wind is quite strong today. They both laugh when their bike can’t go on the hill or when Yuta can’t ride it properly. After that, they sit on a the same bench as in their first loop, across it is a flower shop.

“Looking at the flowers make me remember the cherry blossoms back in my hometown, Osaka, so much” the younger recalls his memory.

“I think it’s very beautiful there, right ?”

“It is beautiful. Sometimes, I miss home a lot. I hope that after I finish unievrsity, I can visit Osaka. It has been too long already”

“I’m sure you can do it” Taeyong says. He wants Yuta to believe that he can do it. But a part of him doesn’t want Yuta to leave. What if he goes home and stays there ?

Taeyong recognizes from day-to-day is that he likes Yuta. Real feeling for a crush, not only a friend anymore. He starts to love Yuta’s smile more, love how he pulls Taeyong to go with him. Taeyong didn’t want this to happen at first, but he begins to hope that they can stay here forever.

They sit in silence, watching the people. It doesn’t feel awkard at all, it is really comfortable to both of them.

“Taeyongie, do you think we will ever break through this time loop ?” the younger asks him.

“I don’t know” Taeyong lowers his voice. He want to say ‘and I don’t want it to break either’ but he can’t “ Do you want it to be normal again ?”

“Don’t you ? I mean, be like this is quite fantastic. We can do everything but we still have our life. I don’t think that being like this until we die in the stupid Tuesday is a great idea. It is already what ? 22 or 25 loops. Almost a month passes and we’re still here in this Tuesday” Yuta stops, then resumes “What if we didn’t go on the bus ? Will it stop if we miss the bus ? Will everything turns back to where it should be ?”

“I don’t know. I guess it may work. Fate makes this, not the bus, I mean. But if we don’t go on the bus tomorrow, maybe things will change” ‘and we will be on different routes, not able to be with each other anymore’ Taeyong says to himslef.

“That is tomorrow, not today. As long as this still a time loop, we will still hangout and do everything, right ?”

“Yah, of course” Taeyong lifts his head and smiles “Let’s go. See you tomorrow then”

“See ya”

;

Taeyong is standing at the bus stop and he is getting impatient because of yesterday. He’s scared that Yuta won’t come and this will end and they won’t meet each other anymore. Thankfully, that figure of the person he loves ( Taeyong asked himself : Is it love though ? ) is running like Death is behind him.  
They both get on the bus. Yuta sitting next to him is breathing heavily.

“You should wake up sooner. You just can’t run like that everyday. It will hurt you” Taeyong tells him.

“Look who is caring for me ?” Yuta teases “I’m okay, to be honest. The clock goes crazy sometimes. And I have a place that I wanna go today. You come with me ?”

“Of course. We have a day to do everything.”

They arrive infront of a tattoo shop in the city. Taeyong didn’t expect to be here, at all. He never got any tattoo in his life and he didn’t think of getting one. They walk inside and it is empty.

“I’m getting one. Do you wanna have one too ?” Yuta asks

“I don’t know. You can do it first while I’m thinking of one then” Taeyong hesitantly replies.

Yuta nods and talks to the tattooist. Then he lays down, pull up his long sleeves shirt. Taeyong is surprised to see another tattoo on his ribs.

“Why did you got that cherry blossom ?” Taeyong talks while the new one is being made on Yuta.

“I had that to remember my hometown. I love the Osaka cherry blossom. To me, those back home and those here feel different in some kinds of ways. So, before I went on the airplane, I got that”

Yuta is done after a while. He has that new tattoo on his left arm. 

“What does ‘carpe diem’ means ?” Taeyong curiously asks.

“It is a Latin phrase. It means ‘enjoy the moment without worrying anything’. I think of it when we’re stuck in this loop. We just live our best everyday and I got this to remember how wonderful these days are, with you” Yuta smiles and points to the words “So, is there anything you wanna get ?”

“I think that I’ll get that words, too. To remember that you were here with me in this Tuesday and travelled with me.”

Taeyong gets nervous because this is first time getting this. But Yuta is next to his side, holding his hand, talking to him, making him feels like nothing is going to happen. Taeyong doesn’t feel the pain anymore by looking to Yuta’s bright smile. He wishes that this Tuesday can be like now forever. Taeyong knows that he can’t win against time and Fate. But he will just hope.

They walk out the shop at lunch and go to a nearby shopping mall. They eat and wander around. Taeyong and Yuta go into every shops on the hall, try out clothes and make fun of each other outfits. People look at them with weird eyes but who cares. They keep going around and around the mall until the sky turns dark. 

They lie down the cool grass and look at the starry night. The stars are so pretty and sparkling, like they are waving to them. They feel the wind and stare at the moon, talking to each other.

“I like pink. It makes me fell happy and cheerful. I also like pink roses. They are gorgeus” Taeyong says

“I also like them. I think that we should go here more. It feels like we’re the only one left in the world, peaceful. It is like the moon is watching us and tell the story to the stars about how Fate jokingly puts us into a Tuesday loop” Yuta giggles “I love today. I got a tattoo with you, the one that makes us unique together. I would never forgot these moments.”

“Me too. These are so precious. Spending time with you is extremely, I don’t know how to describe it, but it makes my life feels like ‘life’ more” Taeyong stops. He was about to say ‘because of those time, I think I’ve fallen in love with you, and this moment, more than ever’ but he stops. He isn’t ready to get the answer or anything. Taeyong has known Yuta for a Tuesday, not days or weeks, just a Tuesday. Beside, Taeyong has never confessed to anyone. The feeling of having a crush is new to him and he has no idea how to deal with it.

“Thank you for staying with me though. We could have gone different directions that day, but you chose to follow me. And now, here we are. Thank you for handling me and my curiousity” Yuta tilts his head to face Taeyong. This makes Taeyong’s heart beats faster and he can feel the blood pressure going up his face.

They stay in silence like that until their eyes demand them to rest, they help each other to stand up because they don’t want to leave this place. Taeyong and Yuta walk to the bus stop, say goodbye then return to their homes.

Lying on his bed, Taeyong still has that feeling. The image of Yuta’s face dazzling under the moonlight is there in his mind. At that moment, Yuta is so perfect. His wide smile, his warm voice and his bright eyes. Taeyong just wants to live in that moment. Taeyong wants to stay there, lying next to Yuta, listens to the lullaby that was sung by the stars and the moon. 

;

Few more loops after that beautiful night under the stars, they go ice skating. Taeyong has never been to the ice rink before and he didn’t think that it would be this cold. Also, Taeyong realises that ice skating is harder that he thought. While Taeyong is trying to be used to the shoes, Yuta has already skated around in happiness and teases Teayong whenever he sees the older struggling.

“Taeyong ah, skate with me. You can’t just stand there and you can’t just fall at the same spot all over again” Yuta rags.

But then Yuta loses his balance and falls to the ice. It makes his clothes wet and right now, Yuta can understand how difficult it is to stand up because it is too slippery. He almost can stand up but than falls again and there is laughing behind him.

“Look who is falling and can’t stand up now ?” 

“Wait a second and I’m gonna be normal. But you can’t even skate properly”

“Na Yuta, wait there and I’m gonna skate faster than you can” Taeyong says. However, saying and doing it are two different things. Taeyong slowly makes small steps and he slips, but there is a person who holds him.

“Catch you” Yuta proudly says. He is holding Taeyong’s hands and (finally) helps Taeyong to skate. 

“There you go” Yuta tells him “Just skate. You’ll be fine because I will help you if you fall, okay ?” and he releases Taeyong’s hand. 

Right now, they are skating on the ice, side by side, humming the same song and smile at each other. Adults have to work, students have to study and here they are, alone in the ice rink. But feeling blessed than ever. 

Lying on his bed, Taeyong is over the moon. It’s his first time skating with Yuta. Being with Yuta doesn’t bore him. Taeyong finds that Yuta’s smile is too precious and he thinks that Yuta’s smile can heal everything, even a broken soul.

;

Taeyong is standing at the bus stop, his bag is on his back. His eyes wander around the scenery, waiting for Yuta. At the traffic light, it is their bus and there is no sign of Yuta. He should be running at this moment so they can get on the bus on time because it has been their routine for a day ( Taeyong means a month ). The bus slowly approaches him. Taeyong hesistates and then he stands still. The bus passes him.

From faraway, Taeyong hears the running footsteps :

“I’m so sorry. I’m very sorry, Taeyong ah,” Yuta breathes heavily “We missed the bus, because of me. I’m sorry”

“No, no, it’s okay” Taeyong gently taps on Yuta’s back “Calm down. We’re fine. Are your legs hurt ?”

“No, they’re fine enough”

Yuta takes a deep breath and closes his eyes :

“Taeyong ah, the reason I am late today is that I ran to the flower shop to buy a pink rose. But it was close and my timing was stupid. And I just wanna say that I like you, a lot. I don’t know what will happen but I really like you” Yuta slowly opens his eyes and looks at Taeyong “I’m sorry if it sounds stupid and awkard. But, yeah, I like you, a lot, and maybe more than you thought”

Taeyong is kinda speechless right now. I mean, when the person you like also likes you, it’s out of your mind. It’s like magic. He looks at Yuta whose face is extremely red and grins.

“Stop apologizing. I know we missed the bus,” Taeyong hugs Yuta “But the more important thing is that I didn’t miss you. Na Yuta, I wanna say that I think I also have fallen in love with you.”

They both smile at each others, hands in hands. Yuta would say that this is the best feeling that he ever had. Having Taeyong’s hand and looking at his embarrased red face.

“Umh, we missed the bus, and I think the loop is broken” Yuta hands Taeyong the phone which says Wednesday. It’s Wednesday, not Tuesday anymore. The loop is finally broken, probably because they didn’t go on that bus “what will we do now ?”

“Carpe diem” Taeyong says with crinkle eyes.

“Carpe diem it is, then” Yuta replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this ^_^  
> hope u enjoy  
> i would love to hear ur thoughts on this fics n about what i need to improve
> 
> My curious cat


End file.
